


morning light

by Whisper018



Series: domestic boifang [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: Boboiboy loves mornings. Especially if it meant waking up next to his favorite person.Written for Boboiboy's birthday. Happy birthday to this cinnamon roll!
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Series: domestic boifang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	morning light

When Boboiboy blinked, he blinked himself awake. Not that he mind but he really didn’t mind, he found himself blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Mornings are usually what he waits for when he wakes up and when he does, he’ll bask in the scenery in front of him.

The person beside him was bundled up with the blanket, leaving only their face and the mess of their purple hair uncovered. The slight up and down movement of their breathing is the only thing Boboiboy could make out for his body.

Leaving the fact that the person hogged up the blanket, he felt the corners of his lips tugging up into a fond smile.

_’Ah, this is nice.’_

And it really is. Mornings are always worth it when you’re waking up right next to your favorite person. And Boboiboy adores them.

He raised his arm to reach over and softly caress their cheek. His movements were soft and light, afraid that he might wake them. And he would be okay with that, he adored the other’s eyes softening when they wake up and seeing them smile at him.

But right now, he wants to savor it. Another thing about mornings, he gets to see this peaceful sleeping face on them and that’s what makes mornings better.

He saw their eyelids twitch and he froze, his hand resting on their face. He waited for their eyes to flutter open, to get a glimpse of those crimson irises, and when they didn’t, he let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re still going to sleep huh?” Boboiboy whispered, resuming the movements from his thumb. “That’s okay,” he smiled softly as he removed the hand from their cheek and draped it over their body, “I’ll go back to sleep as well.”

Hearing their soft breathing, he lifted his head to press his lips against the temple of their forehead and breathed.

’God, I love you so much.’

With the last thought in his head, his eyes fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to add this,
> 
> sorry if this was short, i quickly wrote this instead for the intended fic.


End file.
